


Body Electric

by stellata



Series: Every Tina Pairing Ever (aka, Get Tina Laid) [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Coming of Age, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Positive, Sexual freedom, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellata/pseuds/stellata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina realizes that she had her eye on the wrong Anderson brother... Tina/Cooper oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Electric

“I’ll make you some tea,” Tina whispered. “That’ll make you feel better.”

Blaine nodded sleepily and closed his eyes. Tina left his room and padded down the hallway to the kitchen.

What was she doing? Tina thought to herself. Why was she seemingly doomed to fall for guys who turned out to be jerks (Artie), broke her heart (Mike), or were gay?  It was enough to make a girl give up entirely on love.

She went through each cabinet, searching for the tea – only to curse as she realized that the only selection she could find was on a top shelf – far out of her reach. And of course the stools were wicker – she didn’t trust them not to break if she tried standing on them.

Tina attempted to climb onto the counter, and met instantly with a barrier. Her dress was far too tight around her thighs to allow her much movement. With a furtive glance out the windows, Tina played with the zipper. Blaine wasn’t going to come downstairs, he was far too sick. And his parents were gone for the weekend, so nobody would see her if she just… slipped it off.

But Blaine needed the tea, she thought firmly. Tina unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor, then climbed onto the stone counter. She stood up slowly, clutching the cabinets for balance.  Tina began to look through the tea collection. She loved chai, but a pot of something herbal might be better for Blaine’s cold.

Tina shivered involuntarily. In just her panties and bra, the room felt much chillier.  Deciding on an herbal blend, Tina started to crouch to get back to the ground.

“What have we here?” A masculine voice purred from right behind her. Tina gasped and jumped, losing her grip and tumbling down towards the floor –

Only to be caught in a pair of strong arms. Tina gasped, her own arms winding about the neck of her rescuer.

He was shirtless, and, well, ridiculously gorgeous. Wavy brown hair, pale blue eyes, fabulous jawline and light stubble, and oh my god those abs…  Tins hadn’t known Blaine’s brother was in town, let alone in the house –

“To what do I owe the privilege?” Cooper Anderson smiled down at her, and Tina knew she was blushing furiously.

She was only wearing black lace panties and a sheer matching bra – god, she was practically naked, what must he think of her?  Cooper lifted her up and set her on the counter, with such ease her breath caught again.

“Tina, isn’t it?”

Tina nodded, still speechless.  Cooper’s mouth curved into a mischievous smile.

“And just what are you doing in my home… Dressed, or should I say, _undressed_ , like this?”

Tina stuttered in response. He hadn’t taken his hands off her hips, and when he stepped in closer, her legs slid apart to make room for him.

“I, I,” Tina gasped. Oh god, where was her vaunted intellect when she needed it?

His hands slipped to her lower back and pulled her to the edge. He was pressed right against her core, and she pushed into him in response, her legs winding automatically about his waist. She could feel him through his pants, pressed against her clit, which gave a tiny little throb in response to the touch.

“Cooper,” Tina moaned, and Cooper chuckled. He pressed her in close with one hand on the small of her back, the other tangling in her hair as he rolled his hips into her.

“How old are you, Tina?” Cooper whispered, his lips hot on her ear.

“Seventeen,” Tina answered breathlessly. 

Cooper paused (that wasn’t good enough in Los Angeles), and then smirked as he remembered - it was good enough in Ohio.

“And what do you want, gorgeous?”

“You,” Tina moaned. God, she wanted him so much. She hadn’t been touched by anyone besides her own hands in eight months – she _needed_ him to touch her.

Cooper yanked her into a fierce kiss, gripping her tight by the hair. Tina melted into his touch, opening for him to taste.

Fuck, this was just what he hadn’t known he’d needed, Cooper thought. It had been a few months since he’d gotten any – far too long – and this was the best surprise he’d ever gotten. She was no timid virgin, thankfully. Tina was kissing him back eagerly, her hands stroking his chest and – Jesus, pinching his nipples, he’d forgotten how good that felt…

Cooper slipped his tongue deeper into her mouth, exploring every crevice. His right hand expertly unclasped her bra behind her back, and slipped it off one arm.

When he pulled away, Tina just had time to draw in a deep breath before his lips fastened on her left nipple.

“Oh god!” Tina gasped, clutching him to her.

She had lovely breasts, Cooper thought, enjoying the way her nipple grew taut in his mouth. Tina began to whine and shiver as he bent to his task, licking and sucking – oh fuck, even biting…

When his hands inched down to her ass, pulling at her panties, Tina eagerly lifted herself up so he could get them off.

Cooper pulled back to look for a minute… With her panties dangling from an ankle, her nipples hard from his touch, her hair streaming down, her lips red from his kiss, Tina made quite a sight. Sexy Asian jailbait, he mused, and pressed a palm over her trimmed mound.

Tina moaned and pushed back against his hand.

 “I still want the snack I came down here for,” Cooper whispered, and Tina whimpered as he sank to his knees in front of her.

He smiled up at her as his fingers teased open her folds, holding them apart. Tina shuddered at the touch.

“God, just do it,” she begged.

“Shh,” Cooper chided, running his nails down her thighs. “I want to savor this.”

“Nnngh,” Tina groaned, then he was blowing cool air on her slick folds.

“You’re quite neatly put together,” Cooper mused. “Very pretty, actually.”

Tina wasn’t sure what to say – but any thoughts were cut off as Cooper leaned in and licked her from top to bottom. She shrieked before she could stop herself – and Cooper just chuckled.

“Shh, or I’ll have to gag you.”

Tina felt herself pulse at the thought.

“Okay,” she whispered, and he licked again, his eyes never leaving hers.

Fuck, but she tasted good, Cooper thought. Combined with her desperate little moans and the way she gripped the counter as if her life depended on it, he was enjoying himself quite a lot.

Tina trembled under his touch. He was winding her up far too fast, but it had been too long and he was just too good at this…

Cooper sucked her clit into his mouth, flicking it rapidly with his tongue. Tina cried out before slapping a hand over her mouth. Without that hand, she slipped, tumbling off the edge of the counter. For the second time that night, Cooper caught her.

“You and counters don’t mix,” Cooper laughed as he stood, hauling her up against him.

“Your room then?” Tina suggested, smiling mischievously.

Cooper scooped up her fallen garments in one hand, then grabbed her hand and led her back upstairs, practically dragging her to his room. Her heart raced with anticipation – he definitely wanted this, maybe as much as she did.

He tossed her onto the bed. Tina squealed as she landed, naked, on the covers. Cooper kicked the door shut, dropping her clothes by the foot of the bed.

Then he was on her, tweaking her nipples roughly, and pushing her legs apart to nestle against them.

“Mmm,” Tina moaned happily. She loved the feeling of him against her.  He didn’t seem urgent to get inside her, though – he was taking his time.

“Please,” she sighed as he rubbed her clit absently with his thumb.

“Please what?” Cooper teased.

“Please make me come!”

“Yes ma’am.”  Cooper grinned and scooted down the bed, kneeling between her legs.

He should be a model, Tina thought dreamily. He was the hottest thing she’d ever seen…

Cooper groaned at the taste – she was sweet and even tarter than before, now that she was getting closer. He focused in on her clit, licking slowly and watching her carefully as her body twitched in pleasure, and Tina wailed into her own fist.

Slowly, he sucked on his own finger, getting it wet, then rubbed it around her hole, while rubbing his right hand knuckles against her clit. He pushed it inside her little by little, amazed - she felt so good, so tight, just around his finger. She was going to feel incredible around him, of that he was sure.

Tina was in ecstasy as he fucked her with his finger, too slow by far but still inching her there. Cooper sped up his licks to her sensitive clit, and Tina wanted to scream she felt so close.

“Oh god, please,” Tina begged, feeling it approach her. “ _So good, Cooper!”_

Cooper grinned, sensing what she needed, and sped up, pushing in a second finger and curving them both to rub against her inner walls.

“Cooper, Cooper, oh, fuck,” Tina gasped as he rubbed just where she liked it, not letting up, and the wave hit her suddenly, and she shouted mindlessly as she fell to pieces in his hands.

Cooper watched her avidly, watching the way her face tensed then went slack, the way she breathed so hard, her lips pouting, and especially loving the way she clenched around his fingers.

As her quivers began to subside, Cooper leaned up and kissed her deeply.  Tina moaned, realizing she could taste herself on his mouth. He was so good, she thought dreamily, still trembling from her orgasm.

“You are incredibly sexy when you come,” Cooper told her. He had rolled off for a minute, and as she watched, he loosened his drawstring and stepped out of his pants. Her eyes widened at the sight of his cock, bobbing up in the air, straight and proud already.  He was circumcised, and so red, like he needed relief...

Cooper grabbed a condom from his bedside drawer, and ripped open the foil.

“Come here,” Tina beckoned to him, smiling as she crawled up to rest her head on the pillows.

Cooper smiled and moved between her legs, the condom still in his left hand. Tina didn’t take her eyes off his cock as she reached forward and wrapped her hands around him, shuddering at the feeling. He was hot to the touch, so hard, and she liked the way he bucked into her grip and leaned forward to kiss her, quick and dirty.   

Her hands couldn’t quite close around him, and she trembled at how thick he was - she’d need another hand to cover him completely... Tina moaned, dizzy with excitement at the thought of him inside her.  Mike was fairly long, but Cooper was longer, and so thick…  She had never been stretched that far, and she just knew Cooper would feel incredible inside her.

“Just like that,” Cooper muttered, dazed as he watched her stroking him. She moved slower than anyone who’d given him a handjob before - everyone else had wanted to skip quickly over this part, to just getting his dick inside them, but Tina...

She wanted to savor every moment.

“You like that?” Cooper whispered, and drew his hand up, putting his thumb between her lips. Tina opened her mouth, letting him push inside, exploring her mouth, feeling the softness of her cheeks, the texture of her tongue, her teeth...

Tina was shaking against him, still stroking his length with her hands, sucking at the two fingers he pushed into her mouth, wondering what it would be like to try and suck him off.

“That’s good, beautiful,” Cooper continued to assure her, and pulled his fingers out of her mouth with a loud popping noise. Gently, he took her hands off him, smiling at her little whine of protest.

“I need you to tell me what you want to do, Tina. I’m not going to push you into anything.” His tone was serious, and she shivered as he kissed her, more softly than he’s done so far.

 “I want to feel you inside me.” Tina told him, looking right into his eyes.

“Fuck,” Cooper cursed, “That sounds really fucking good to me.”

Tina watched as Cooper tore open the foil and rolled the condom down his cock.   His hand pumped down his length a few times, groaning with pleasure as he looked at her, lying there, looking at him like she wanted him so much...

“You’ve done this before?” Cooper clarified, unsure why he was being so careful. She was consenting, why was he still worried.

“Yes,” Tina whispered. “It’s just… been a while, and never with anyone as big as you.”

He can see the truth in her eyes; she’s not just trying to flatter him – though she’s succeeded. Then his arms wound around her waist, and he rolled them over so she was straddling him, and his cock lay between her folds, pulsing against her, and she moaned.

“I want you to start on top, Tina, can you do that? You can go as slow as you need.”

Tina looked down at him, suddenly unable to stop smiling. He was treating her with such care…

“Okay.”

Cooper pulled her down for a lingering kiss, and finally released her. God, he just knew she was going to feel fantastic.

Tina sat up, breathing hard and smiling down at him. Maybe she wasn’t madly in love with him yet, but the way he held her, kissed her – he treated her with such care, she knew this was what she wanted.

Carefully, she lifted up, one hand on his abs (god they felt so good under her hands), and took hold of his cock with her other hand, moving it to her entrance.

"God, Tina," Cooper spoke dazedly, at just the touch of her heat starting to encase the tip of his cock.

Tina lowered herself slightly, his cockhead slowly pushing into her. She took it slow, just as he suggested, and Cooper groaned, realizing that he was the maker of this sweet torture...

Tina gasped as the head of his cock popped inside her – her body clenched tight around the intruder, and Cooper cursed and grabbed her hips in his strong hands.

“Cooper,” Tina whimpered, staring down at where they’re joined. He’s only a little bit in, and it’s already a stretch, a big one, and she's shivering and fighting the urge to pull up and off.

“Don’t be scared,” Cooper said hoarsely. He held her tight, not letting her slip any further accidentally, even as his body roared with the need to bury itself inside her.  “I don’t want you to be scared of me.”

Eager and passionate he loved... but he wanted to see her smile and cry out with joy, not fear, when he took her.

“‘m not,” Tina gasped, trembling, as she tried to take in another little bit. “Just... never had... anything in me, like you.”

Cooper’s mouth went dry. Girls he’s been with had certainly complimented him on his size, but this feels different. Tina’s so incredibly tight, that he wonders if he’s going to fucking ruin her. The thought is dumb, he knows that right away, but something in that thought – he’ll be the best she’s ever had – makes his eyes roll back.

“Do you... still want to?” Cooper croaked. God, if she says no, he's going to _die_.

“Yes,” she whispered, nodding fervently.

The movement pushed her further down on him, and he just wanted to slam into her…  But she’s so scared and vulnerable suddenly, and he couldn’t imagine wanting to hurt this girl, all sweetness and eager smiles… He just wants to take care of her…

"It's okay, take it slow." Somehow he found the words. "No hurry, just - fuck, Tina, you feel..." His eyes rolled back as she clenched around him, and she whimpered, and he reached up to catch her face in his hands.

"You are so beautiful."

He meant every word. He had never seen anyone as beautiful, this amazing girl who's giving herself to him, her eyes wide and her teeth biting at her lips.

Tina's eyes were filled with tears. She was soaking from her orgasm, but it's little help as her walls haven’t been stretched like this before... It's all she can do to take him inch by inch.  

 _I want this_ , Tina thought desperately… But she didn’t want it to hurt so much...

"It's okay, we can stop." Cooper said hoarsely.  Part of him (the part that's hard and aching to be buried all the way inside her) can't believe he's saying it, but he felt horrible – she was so clearly in pain, and he only felt pleasure - it just wasn't fair, this should be as good for her as it is for him...

Tina whimpered in confusion as his hands grabbed her hips and pulled her off him.

"Shh," Cooper stopped her protests with a kiss, and bent her down again, laying her out on her back, and knelt between her legs.

"No, I want..."

"I want you to like this too," Cooper declared, and pushed two fingers back into her wet heat, relieved at the pleased gasp. "I refuse to make you cry. That's not how it's supposed to work. I just need to get you nice and stretched for me."

“Oh,” Tina whined, her hips rolling into his touch. “I really want you… I’m sorry I -“

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Cooper assured her, his fingers moving unerringly inside her.

Tina looked up at him, and felt something stirring in her chest. How was he so… perfect? She wished she knew how to express what she was feeling…

So she reached up and pulled his lips down over hers. The kiss was long, and deep, and she tried to show him with it just how much she wanted him.

Tina felt Cooper push a third finger inside her, and then a fourth, and though she shuddered, it felt good. She didn’t stop kissing him until she was completely out of breath.

Cooper gasped. Fuck, but she was a good kisser.

“This feels right,” Tina whispered, and their eyes met. “With you, like this...” She blushed. “I want you.”

 She pulled him down, and his fingers slipped out of her as he braced his hands on either side of her.  Tina’s hand reached down and positioned him again.

“Please,” Tina whispered, her brown eyes burning into his.

“As you wish,” Cooper’s voice was hoarse, and there was a look of delighted surprise on her face as he kissed her on her open mouth and began to push.

Cooper groaned as he slid into her… Tina felt like a soft, silken furnace. She was absurdly tight, he marveled, and didn’t stop kissing her, even as he snaked a hand between them to roll her clit between two fingers.

Tina was quivering underneath him, her legs wrapped around his hips, her feet digging into his back, and then she gasped, and thrust her hips into him hard, diverting his slowness as she took him in deep.

“Oh, oh, oh,” she whimpered helplessly, shivering in his arms.

“Tina,” Cooper choked, kissing her hard. She was all around him now, and god, but she hadn’t listened at all, had she? She was too bold for her own good - but it was done now, he was fully encased in her warmth…  Now he just had to make it better.

“Brave girl,” Cooper groaned, one hand stroking her cheek. “You feel perfect.”

He pulled out slowly, luxuriating in the feeling of her walls trying to pull him back in… Then he pushed back in, until his cock was completely encased in her wet heat, and he was pressed against the point where her delightful channel ended, stopping any further entry.

Tina gasped, feeling him moving inside her, stretching her. He looked down at her, question in his eyes, and she nodded fervently.

“Don’t stop,” Tina demanded.

It felt like the most natural thing to pull out again and shove in fast and deep, rolling his hips into hers.

“Cooper!” Tina wailed, momentarily stunned.

He gritted his teeth and did it again, and again. She was so damn tight, and every cry she made was just making him harder.

“Fuck! Cooper! Fuck, fuck!" Tina shrieked, clutching him to her.

She was an absolute wreck beneath him - for all that she was still quivering with pain, his cock felt amazing, he was fucking her roughly, and so deep that he hit her cervix on each stroke. It hurt, but it also felt amazing.

“Like that?” He growled, and did it again, grinning as she wailed and quaked beneath him.

“Again, perfect, Cooper, please!”

So he did it again, and again, until he couldn’t think straight, just needed to feel that friction, that perfect slide of her body around him, and he wanted desperately to feel her come around him before he let go. It felt like he’d been hard for hours, and he was far too close to the edge.

Cooper gripped the blanket on either side of her head and just went wild, pistoning his hips, fucking her hard into his bed, unable to stop himself, hoping to God she would come before he did...

Tina was vaguely aware that she was begging and pleading for him to fuck her, harder and deeper and not to ever stop, because she’d never felt better, and she just _needed_ it… Then he just started pounding into her, and all she could do was wrap her legs around him and ride it out until he finished with her, she thought, aroused beyond belief by the way he was treating her -

“Come on,” Cooper growled in her ear. “Come for me, Tina, do it now.”

It sent a thrill through her, being ordered like that - and he drove in harder, bottoming out again and again, and she screamed as she hit her climax -

“Cooper!”

Tina clenched around him, her whole body tensing as she saw stars. Cooper couldn’t possibly stop himself now, she felt far too good, pulsing around his cock, trying to milk him dry…

“Tina,” he gasped, fucking her hard and deep as she quivered around him, and when she whispered his name like a prayer, eyes shining, he just grabbed her hair, kissed her messily, and came with a muffled sob, unable to stop the pleasure crashing through him.

* * *

When his awareness came back, Tina was kissing him tenderly.  Her legs were wrapped around him, keeping him close. He was collapsed fully onto her, and his cock was still inside her, twitching every time an aftershock made her squeeze around him.

"Cooper, that was... perfect," Tina whispered onto his lips.

“Beautiful, so beautiful,” Cooper murmured, still rather dazed. His mind was full of so many things all at once, like how good she feels, how much he just wants to hold her and kiss her -

His mind was so busy that Tina got the drop on him, rolling them over so she was straddling him, groaning in pleasure.

"I want to do it again," Tina purred, smirking down at him, and just that thought, and her voice, made him begin to harden again. She still felt stretched and sore, but it was like he had started an ache inside her, and she simply had to have him again and again until the ache was fulfilled.

Well, we could do that, Cooper decided, forgetting his strange urge to cuddle for the moment.

Suddenly, she pulled off him, leaving him cold and lonely. Cooper groaned, reaching to bring her back - but she cleverly twisted out of his grasp, grabbing at something on the table.

Cooper growled, reaching out to catch her. He pinned her to the bed and realized two things at once – one, she had grabbed another condom, and two, his dick was pressing in the crevice between her cheeks.

“Where were you trying to go?” His hips rocked instinctively, sliding between her slick cheeks... How was she wet there, he wondered, and realized she must have been dripping all over.

“Just getting that,” Tina gasped, shivering. Fuck, he was hot like this, holding her down. She liked this new game, liked it an awful lot...

Cooper looked into her eyes, and saw the desire there. She liked it, he marveled, and grinned as he laid a kiss on her neck, still rubbing his cock between her cheeks.

“Ever been fucked like this?” His voice was low and full of promise, and that was the moment he pushed two fingers back into her pussy.

“Oh! No,” Tina cried, pushing back eagerly.

“Do you want to?”

“Please,” Tina begged, and Cooper groaned. He stroked deep within her, savoring the wetness around his fingers.

“Fuck me,” she gasped, and he chuckled – she was so perfectly wanton. He fingered her for a while longer, watching as her eyes and her panting grew more desperate. He was getting harder again, and he pulled off the used condom, tossing it carelessly to the side. 

“Ohh,” Tina cried, bucking back at him. “P – please.”

“You are sexy when you beg,” Cooper mused, adding a third finger.

“Fuck!” Tina shrieked. She was clawing at the sheets in her desperation.

“Tell me exactly what you want, Tina,” Cooper said softly.

“Please,” Tina mewled. She paused for a moment, uncertain. She’d never tried talking dirty before.

“Yes?” He angled his fingers to hit her g-spot, and she gasped happily.

“Please, Cooper, fuck my pussy with your big cock.”

“Shit,” Cooper swore. Hearing this sweet young girl saying that to him did things to his ego – and to his cock. He reached out to take the condom Tina had dropped, and ripped the foil open with his teeth.

“Tell me how badly you want it,” Cooper hissed as he rolled the condom over his cock. 

“As badly as you,” Tina said daringly. Cooper laughed in response.

“That’s probably true,” Cooper replied, pushing her legs open and resting his tip at her opening.

“God, just fuck me already!” Tina demanded, feeling quite daring.

His cock slammed home inside her, and she stopped thinking. Cooper clapped a hand over her mouth just in time to stop her scream from being heard.

Tina whimpered and fisted her hands in the blankets as Cooper fucked her at a punishing pace. Cooper had so much energy, so much passion, and fuck, but he was big. She was going to be sore the next morning... Just the thought made her clench instinctively under him.

Fuck, but she was feeling close already, even after her last earth-shaking climax. She bucked against him, taking him in deeper when their movements crashed against each other.

"Tell me how much you like it," Cooper demanded, taking his hand away from her mouth. God but she was the sexiest thing, trying to get some control over it, but mostly just setting herself up to get fucked harder and even deeper.

Tina rolled her eyes. Cooper Anderson had a big head, she realized – he was hot, and fantastic in bed… But he was insanely arrogant as well.

“I’ve had better,” Tina told him. (It was best thing she’d ever felt.)

Cooper hissed, pulling completely out of her. Tina whimpered in protest, belying her earlier words.

“Is that so?”

She turned her head and looked at him defiantly.

Cooper wasn’t entirely sure what happened in his head, but before he knew it, his right hand was coming down on her ass, on the right and then her left.

Tina cried out in shock. Cooper spanked her five times on each cheek, and then he stopped, staring down at her.

“That’s not true, is it?”

Tina stared at him, her breathing coming fast and hard. That felt – _he_ felt – astonishingly good. This roleplay, these feelings she felt when he held her down and spanked her were too intense to give up right away…

“It is.” Tina licked her lips.

Cooper growled, and she shivered. He spanked her again, ten strokes total, until her ass felt hot and tingly.

When he paused, giving her another chance, Tina gave her breathless answer.

“I’ve had better.”

Cooper raised his hand, delivering more strokes as he watched her in amazement. Her cries sounded happy, she was wriggling against him…  If she wanted him to stop, she would have taken it back. But Tina liked this, didn’t she, being spanked?

The sound echoed as he spanked her, this time ten times on each cheek before stopping.

“Tell me the truth,” Cooper whispered, running a hand over her ass. Her cheeks were red and hot to the touch…

“N – no,” Tina whispered, stunned by her own desire. She didn’t want him to stop.

Tina cried out as he did it again, harder this time. God, her ass felt good, slowly warming beneath his hands as he spanked her, not bothering to count now, just alternating sides, slow but steady.

With his other hand, he reached under her and began rubbing her clit in little circles.

"N - n - n - no.” Tina mewled.

He pinched her clit between his fingernails, making her shriek, then drew back his hand and spanked her right on her pussy lips.  Tina shrieked and quivered - that hurt so fucking good.

"No!" Tina defied him, begging for it again...

Cursing under his breath in amazement, Cooper abandoned her sore ass cheeks and began spanking her pussy, making sure to strike her clit hard every time.

Cooper watched her face as she whimpered at each hit, convulsing slightly, her eyes going glossy.

"Do you like that, Tina?" Cooper asked, his voice low and suddenly serious. She registered that it was a real question, checking in on her.

"Yes, yes, please, don't stop," Tina begged.  It was nearly the best sensation ever, second only to the feeling of him fucking her.

“You like being spanked, you bad little girl?” He breathed in amazement. He didn’t stop, just put a bit more power into his strikes. Each time he spanked her there, it sounded like a wet slap, and she shrieked.

“Yes, yes, Cooper, please, fuck me!” Tina was out of her mind now with need.

"I will." He was still rock hard...  Cooper found himself liking this game as much as she had.  He watched her face as he continued to spank her, as it contorted in pain and pleasure.

"So close," Tina sobbed, fisting the blankets.

She was laying face down in a strange bed with her legs spread wide open, while Cooper Anderson spanked her clit. Yesterday, Tina never would have guessed she'd end up here, but she wasn't complaining for a second.

When Tina began to twitch and keen, Cooper knew she was close to coming. He spanked her hard, once, twice - then fell atop her again and plunged his cock back into her perfectly tight hole.

Tina screamed mindlessly into his hand over her mouth as her body erupted in pleasure.

He fucked her deeply, groaning as he felt her clench around him, and watched her face go slack with pleasure.  Cooper smirked to himself, knowing that he had already made her come three times.

"Ah," Tina mumbled, her head pressed to the side as she lay there, getting thoroughly fucked.

"You beautiful girl,” Cooper whispered in her ear. “That was incredible. I can’t believe you let me do that to you. Still feeling good?”

“Better than,” Tina mewled. “Best I’ve ever had,” she admitted softly, wondering if her face was as red as her ass, now that she had admitted it.

Cooper groaned helplessly.

“You are such a good girl.”

Tina shuddered beneath him, her eyes fluttering closed.

“Yes sir,” Tina said instinctively, and god, but if he wasn’t already hard as a rock, he’d be even more aroused by those words.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Cooper gritted through his teeth. Her orgasm had left her quivering around him exquisitely. It felt like she was trying to pull him deeper inside her. God he was close -

"'m gonna be so sore tomorrow," Tina whispered, and delightful images filled his mind...

 _Tina walking slowly, bow legged, through the halls of her high school –_ fuck _she was young… Tina sitting down carefully behind her desk, whimpering aloud as she felt where he’d been, knowing he’d fucked her so good she'd never have better… Tina stumbling back to his house, begging him to fuck her over and over again -_

"So deep inside me," Tina choked out.

All mine, he thought wildly, taking her like an animal, abandoning all gentleness, thinking only of his own release as he drove his cock deep within her, bashing her cervix repeatedly, ratcheting up the intensity as well as the pain that came with all this pleasure.

"Oh, Oh! _Cooper_!" Tina cried, lying there as he pounded her pussy. She’d never felt this good, this _right_ before…

He groaned as she began to babble, her words coming as quick as his thrusts.

 "Fuck, oh god. Must’ve been made for you, meant for you to fuck...”

That thought drives him wild, that she’s meant just for him, made for him to possess and claim and -

“Cooper, fill me up, please, come inside me, I’m yours.”

He howled as his balls drew up, and he spilled inside her, slamming as deep into her as he could possibly go, claiming her...

“Mine!” Cooper roared, and Tina wailed right back at him in dazed acceptance -

“Yours!”

It all felt impossibly good, as he roared and clawed at her breasts, fucking her savagely, and somehow Tina was coming again, so soon after the last, tensing and releasing, screaming as he fucked her through it, coming fiercely, and her only coherent thought was - God, I want to feel him come inside me properly...

 

When his vision came back properly, he rolled off her slowly, and turned his head to look at her. There she still was, staying with him, looking at him like there was nowhere she'd rather be.

“Hey,” she whispered.

“Hey there, beautiful.” Cooper kissed her softly on the lips, and she let out a soft, happy sigh. “You doing alright?”

“Mmmm,” Tina mumbled happily.  “Better than.”

Cooper pulled her close, holding her in his arms.  Just hours earlier, he’d been cursing his fortune – he hadn’t gotten a paid acting gig in months. But that had changed now – he’d wandered upon a young nymph in his kitchen, and she had given herself to him. It had been, Cooper realized, the best sex of his life. So right now, holding this beautiful girl in his arms, he felt like the luckiest guy in the world. 

Tina smiled as she nuzzled into his chest. She was utterly worn out. But she also felt so safe and relaxed in his arms…  It was all too easy to close her eyes and drift off.

* * *

Cooper woke up to find a warm body in his arms. He blinked a few times to orient himself… Mmm… Shapely buttocks pressed against a _very_ interested part of him, soft breasts that fit perfectly in his hands, long black hair splayed over his pillow... 

That’s right, he wasn’t in Los Angeles anymore. He was back in Ohio, in his parents’ house, and last night he had taken his kid brother’s friend to his bed. He’d given her the fucking of her life, Cooper thought with a smile, remembering how she’d screamed and begged.

He’d had dozens of women in the last five years, since he’d broken into the commercial business. How funny that he’d had to return to Podunk, Ohio to find the best lay he’d ever had… God, she was only seventeen. Young, supple, and amazingly, her kinks seemed perfectly tailored to match his.

Cooper smiled as he caressed her ass cheeks. The color had faded from the bright red of last night to a soft pink, but he bet she would be feeling it today.

Tina Cohen-Chang… Carefully, he rolled the young woman onto her back beside him. Her figure was perfect, Cooper decided, feminine and curvy – and her breasts, god, her breasts.

Her nipples had formed taut little peaks in the cool morning air, and Cooper couldn’t resist leaning down to take them, one at a time, into his mouth. He loved the way they stiffened in his mouth, and took a moment to tug on them with his fingers, elongating them under his touch as he moved his head to kiss her neck.

Tina moaned as she woke up, to Cooper tweaking her nipples, his mouth fastening hot and wet on her neck, sucking little patterns into her skin. Memories of the last night washed over her, and she smiled.

Cooper had given her the three best orgasms of her life, and it seemed he didn’t want to stop just now. She was absolutely fine with that – _fuck_ that man was good with his mouth. Nobody had paid this much attention to her breasts before, and she was so sensitive...

"'morning," Cooper said roughly in her ear, before turning her face to capture her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. 

When he let her go, she felt far more awake - and excited - than she ever did in the morning. Her left hand snaked down to grab his cock, fisting it roughly, and his hips bucked up into her grasp.

"Fuck me," Tina panted. 

"Yes ma'am," Cooper groaned. He climbed over her, in between her legs. He fumbled for another condom, taking a moment to get it on his swollen cock. Tina reached a hand down to stroke his erection, and he fucked into her hand, getting to his full hardness. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, spreading her legs wide for him. 

"Come on," Tina groaned impatiently. Cooper didn't hesitate - positioning his cock, he thrust in. 

He barely managed to get a hand over her mouth as she shrieked. Tina tensed - oh fuck, she was sore, she realized dizzily. And he was giving her no quarter... Just as she'd asked, he was fucking her within an inch of her life.

Cooper smirked down at her, loving how wide her eyes were, how tight her hands clutched to his back. She wasn't quite as wet as she was last night, but soon he'd have her that way. 

"You were a little impatient for my cock, weren't you?" Cooper hissed. 

Tina managed to nod, though she couldn't speak with his hand over her mouth. Wishing suddenly that he could hear her, he pulled his hand back.

"Behave," Cooper cautioned, gritting his teeth as he plowed into her welcoming depths. 

Tina nodded again, and raked her nails slowly down his back. Cooper gasped, shoving in harder, pulling a moan from her throat. 

They watched each other as they fucked, both trying to keep quiet despite the tremendous pleasure that was building up inside them. Her eyes were wide and beautiful, a warm brown, and her pupils were dilated with arousal. She was soon soaked for him again, and every time he thrust inside her pussy, there was a loud smacking noise. It felt, Cooper thought with a grin, like porn. 

He could see that her breaths were coming shorter, her nails tightening, and he liked the sharp pain - and her clear desperation. 

"I'm going to make you come so hard," Cooper swore, his voice low and desperate. 

"Uhh," Tina whined, her head falling back as he pounded faithfully away at her pussy. "Oh, please..."

He watched with pleasure as her breasts bounced on her chest with every thrust. When he slammed in hard, they bounced a little further - and a strangled whimper escaped her throat. Her eyes were fluttering, her body tensing, and he knew triumphantly that she was close.

“Oh, oh, oh, _there!"_

“That’s it, that's my girl," he growled.

"Cooper!" Tina cried, her entire body seizing up into a tremendous orgasm. Cooper groaned, barely holding onto his self control as her pussy milked his cock with tremendous clenches.

“What you said, last night.” Cooper hissed, staring down at her. 

“Uh huh?” Tina gasped. Her body was still trembling through the last shocks of her climax, and she felt dizzy and contented - and yet also incredibly sensitive, since his cock was still slamming repeatedly into her g-spot.

“About being mine.”

“Y – yes...”  God, her eyes were so beautiful, Cooper thought, utterly distracted. They were so sweet and hopeful...

“I’d like to take you out for breakfast. Somewhere nice.”

“I’d – _oh_ ,” Tina moaned at particularly rough thrust. "Like that a lot.”

“Good,” Cooper groaned. 

 

“I - I like pancakes!" Tina cried, clutching him to her. 

“So do I,” Cooper grinned back, and then he was grabbing her legs and hauling them over his shoulders, leaning in close enough to kiss her.

“Nnn, like that,” Tina moaned, her hands snaking alongside the bed to grab his ass and pull him in deeper.

“Yeah?” Cooper growled. He sped up his rhythm. Fuck, he could _hear_ himself fucking her. She was so wet, and he was moving so fast – it sounded perfectly obscene.

“Yes, sir,” Tina whispered, smiling mischievously up at him. Cooper snarled at the title, smashing his hips into her.

“ _Cooper_ ,” Tina whimpered, eyes rolling back with pleasure.  “Mmm, yes, don’t stop, I’ll be a good girl...”

“Tina,” Cooper gasped, and then he was coming, hard and fast.

He panted into her neck for a while afterwards, and she squeezed her legs and arms around him, clenching her pussy around his cock at the same time.  When he pulled his head up and kissed her, it was slow and lazy.

“This is the best way to wake up,” he said softly.

“Completely,” Tina agreed, not wanting to let go - or for him to slip out of her.

“Tina?” 

She jolted at the sound of Blaine’s voice coming from the hallway. Oh shit. She had completely forgotten about her friend.  

Cooper groaned as Tina flailed suddenly, trying to sit up. He didn’t let her, grabbing her wrists to hold her down as he rocked his hips into her, enjoying the aftershocks of his climax.

“I know you’re close again,” Cooper whispered, and Tina shuddered.

Yes, she was, but they didn’t want to get caught! What would Blaine think?

“Yes, but...” Tina tried to say, but Cooper was kissing her again, rolling his hips into her, filling her with his still-hard cock while one hand played with her breasts and the other pinched her clit.

“Tina?”

Tina whined nervously into the kiss. Blaine was still looking for her…

Cooper growled, hauling her up with him. Tina clutched to his shoulders, and then he pulled out and twisted her, pushing her face down into the pillow.

“Shhh,” Cooper warned. He knocked her knees apart, and twisted three fingers into her.

Tina trembled. Oh god, what if they got caught? What if – _oh fuck_.

Cooper smirked when her body stilled. There it was…

Tina shivered as he fucked her roughly with his fingers. Cooper had strong hands, and he knew exactly how to use them.

“I’m not letting you out of here until I feel you come for me again,” Cooper murmured in her ear. Tina mewled desperately. She was close, so close –

Cooper put one hand over her mouth, knowing that her scream would certainly alert Blaine. He slammed his fingers against her g-spot, again and again, and turned her head so he could see her eyes rolling back.

The moment Tina began to shudder, he picked up the pace, fucking her harder through her orgasm. His cock twitched at the feel of her muscles clenching around his fingers.

When she was completely pliant and boneless, Cooper pulled out his hand and licked off her juices.

“You’ll want to take a shower before coming downstairs. I’ll tell Blaine you asked to use mine so you wouldn’t wake him up.”

Tina moaned wordlessly as Cooper got up from the bed. He chuckled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips.

“Good morning.”

Tina watched him go, quite dazed with pleasure. He slipped on his pants, tying the drawstring, then ran a hand through his hair and headed into the hall, closing the door behind him.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Cooper walking down the stairs.  She supposed she ought to take that shower, but she didn’t really feel like moving right now.


End file.
